Team DAUN
by Akuma Kawashima
Summary: An OC team created by myself and Lone Wolf of Shadows! Consider them rivals to his team DUSC. We worked very hard on this so please no stealing! If you would like to use these characters for a story, PM either myself or him. Thank you and please review if you like them!
1. D

Name: Dawn Knight

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Personality: Dawn is a natural born leader and often puts the welfare of others before herself. She is very independent and has a strong moral compass. She hates any kind of injustice, whether it be towards Faunus or otherwise. Dawn is also a "by the book" type of person who rarely, if ever, goes against a command. Her no nonsense and somewhat dominant attitude often clashes with her fellow hunters and huntresses, more specifically Dusk, Usha, and Crimson. However, she is much more lenient towards Ardere due to her feelings for him.

Weapon: Called "Lumen Arma", Dawn's weapons are two chakrams that can transform into duel Glocks.

Semblance: Called "Righteous Light", she is able to use her aura and convert it into pure energy. She channels the energy into her weapon for devastating attacks or can use the energy to heal her teammates. Keep in mind that the longer Dawn uses her semblance the faster it drains her aura.

Eyes: Aqua-blue

Hair: Blonde, long, wavy

History: Dawn is the daughter of a Countess and a well-esteemed doctor for the Atlesian Military. Being a doctor, her father was rarely around. Her mother was very strict and would hurt her whenever she broke the rules. At one point in her life, her father had disappeared. Tired of the abuse from her mother, Dawn ran away, deciding to find her father. Becoming a huntress, for her, is just a way of getting the skills to find or at least be close to her father.

Character Theme: Stronger by Kelly Clarkson


	2. A

Name: Ardere Lux

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Personality: Ardere has a typical "boyish" personality. He loves to play harmless pranks on his friends and tinker around with items. He is very kind to all people, both Faunus and human alike. He admires Dawn and her leadership skills (the admiration border lining romantic). Being the youngest out of DAUN, he can get somewhat immature but never to the point of being bothersome.

Weapon: Called "Zephyrus", he has a longbow that fire wind-type dust arrows. Also, he has two sais for close-quarter combat, though he isn't good at using them.

Semblance: Photokinesis, where he can use light to cloak himself.

Eyes: Green

Hair: Short, brown, messy

History: Ardere had a fairly normal childhood. His parents were divorced which caused him to frequently commute between Vale and Vaccuo. Even at a young age, Ardere was extremely intelligent. Being a child prodigy, his parents and others around him expected Ardere to enlist into the Atlesian Military to become an inventor when he was of age. At first, all he wanted to do was to please his parents, but after awhile he decided that he didn't want to work for the army. Ardere chose to apply to Signal Academy to become a huntsman. His father outright disowned him, but his mother was somewhat supportive. Then he proceeded to go to Beacon.

Character Theme: Every Teardrop is a Waterfall by Coldplay


	3. U

Name: Usha Vitrum

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Personality: Usha, in short, is a confident, outgoing, and recalcitrant type of girl with an addiction to bubblegum. She's very sarcastic and likes to tease people (mainly Crimson and Umbra) but overall loves being around those she cares about. Due to most of her life being sheltered and not allowing her to make decisions of her own, she is very rebellious when it comes to rules that restrict one's freedom. She's fiercely independent and has a hard time accepting help from others, even if she really needs it. However, Usha is willing to be (somewhat) reasonable, if the situation demands it.

Weapon: Called "Maverick Mayhem", she utilizes a rope dart/whip hybrid. The chains can connect to also form a spear.

Semblance: Called "Reflection", Usha is able to create a reflective "barrier" that reflects whatever image is in front of it, giving the illusion that she has disappeared. In addition, an attack made to the barrier is automatically reflected back at the attacker. However, this can only be done by dust or semblance-based attacks. Physical ones will cause the barrier to crack and shatter. Also, the barrier itself cannot move around the battlefield but the angle can.

Eyes: Black

Hair: Auburn

History: Usha has lived at the orphanage for as long as she could remember. She has no recollection of who her parents are. At the age of 5, she was adopted by a wealthy and acclaimed family. However, a few years later, Usha discovered that the only reason for her adoption was to provide and heir to the Vitrum family line. She began sneaking out to fight at taverns, clubs, anywhere she could. Her frequent outings quickly taught her how to fight and deal with people. One night on her way home, she was attacked by a few drunkards. Usha was overpowered but was saved by a mysterious figure. At the age of sixteen, her parents had arranged her to be married. Usha flat out refused the engagement and was promptly kicked out. For a year, she had lived on the streets. Despite not entering a combat school, Usha enrolled and was accepted into Beacon.

Character Theme: Raise Your Glass by Pink


	4. N

Name: Nacu Jungal

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Species: Fox Faunus

Personality: Nacu is rather quiet and mysterious, or at least that is how others perceive her. She is very calm and rarely get angered, though when she does, it's never pretty. Her time in the forest made her a master of survival and hunting, as well as a great scavenger and scout. However, she is inexperienced when it comes to social order and handling people which causes her to be awkward at times.

Weapon: Called "Terra Bellator", her weapon is a staff that can utilize Dust in its first form and a large boomerang in its second.

Semblance: Chlorokinesis: Nacu has control over plants in the environment.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Chestnut, short and flipped-style

History: When Nacu was two, her and her parents were on a flight to Mistral when complications caused the plane to crash into an undiscovered region of forest. Everyone but her had died in the crash. Due to her semblance being activated at such a young age, she was able to survive for years. While there, she further developed her connection with animals and even learned how to understand them on some level. At the age of 15, a few hunters had found her and took her under their wing thus providing her a home and additional combat training. Eventually, she enrolled into Beacon.

Character Theme: Dirty Paws by Of Monsters and Men


End file.
